A wound that will never heal - TFP One-Shot
by LordStarscream22
Summary: A tremendous battle is raging on earth and Arcee must learn, how cruel the war really is...


**_First things first: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO HASBRO AND THE HUB! _******

_It has been a while since i wrote somethig about my OTP :D _  
_So i decided to write this little one-shot. :3. _

_At first i wanted to write something funny...until i came to this song: watch?v=J0mv-O_UHxM ^^; _

_Maybe next time i will write something funny and less depressive :blush: A_

_nyway i hope you like it :D_

_And i am sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes ^^;_

**_And DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! ;P_**

* * *

**_A wound that will never heal_**

A tremendous battle raged that day.

A battle so huge that it would shake Cybertron itself.

Autobots and Decepticons...

Two factions that bitterly fought against each other since eons.

Like today...

But on this day the battle was not carried out on Cybertron, no.

Cybertron was already a lifeless shell.  
A planet on which no creature could live.  
Sick of dark energon and consumed by hatred and greed of this once peaceful planet that was in the midst of the universe. Just waiting to be governed by one of the two factions.

But until it was time, more battles would follow...

Battles, like today, but this battle was fought on the planet Earth.

Again Autobots and Decepticons fought bitterly against each other.

Friends had become bitter enemies.

It was a brutal battle that day and Energon watered the earth under their feet.

Swords and spears clashed, weapons noise shook this bloody night, from there seemed to be no escape.

Panic and painful screams cut through the air, were interrupted here and there by angry words.

Bodies paved the ground, dying bots fought desperately to survive, but it was futile. For them there was no escape...

The noise of battle grew louder and the panicked screams mingled with a cry so desperate, so powerful, that it rose above the noise of this merciless battle, but no one paid attention...

Amidst this carnage knelt a femme.  
Alone, wounded and weak...

Tears ran down her cheeks, mingling with fresh energon, which ran from her wounds and dripped to the ground, where it is blended with the traces of battle.

"No! Why? Why did this happen?" she cried desperately, but it came back no answer.

The battle around her continued.

No one stopped to give her attention or to help her at all.

In a battle like this, it was everyone for themselves and to fight for his own life.

Everything else did not matter and she had to learn that painfully that day.

More and more tears ran down the petite femmes cheeks and she pressed the lifeless body, she already held the whole time in her arms, closer to her own body and buried her face sobbing in the crook of the neck of the lifeless Transformer.

The body, which she held so close to her, was covered with wounds, from which the energon flowed and mingled on the floor with mud.

The optics of the Mech were closed and she knew that he would never open them again...

* * *

Thunder cut the air on this chilly evening.

Rain beat down on the ground, soaked the floor.

Creeks turned into raging rivers and storm lashed the tops of the trees.

On the edge of a mighty cliff stood a lonely Femme.

In her azure optics, the flashes reflected, but it did not bother her.

She was with her thoughts elsewhere...

Her thoughts went back to the battle in which she had fought weeks ago and where she almost lost her live.

She felt tears gathering in her optics and she was not ashamed...not anymore.

Absently her fingers brushed over a long scar that ran across her stomach.

This wound could've been almost her undoing.

She was seriously injured and the Mech who had done this had almost killed her.

He would not have hesitated...

She remembered only vaguely what had happened that day.

She remembered pain so severe that she would never forget.

She remembered to see how this' Mech, this Decepticon, raised his weapon above her, ready to send her to her Creator Primus.

But before it had come to the fatal blow, something came from the side and had placed himself between them and the deadly weapon.

The sword had pierced him mercilessly, but before he had gone to ground, he was able to kill the attacker with an aimed shot from his gun.

She just remembered how she had kept his dead body in her arms.

For how long? She did not know.

Time didn't mattered anymore…

Just like the ongoing battle that had raged around them.

That was all she could remember.  
Then there was emptiness in her head.

Now it was quiet.

The screams and the noise of the guns had fallen silent, remained only the whisper of the wind, the shock of thunder and the patter of the rain.

But she hardly realized it…

From their optics ran more tears of sadness and despair and a faint sob crept out of her vocal processors, and her body began to tremble.

Not from the cold, but with grief, despair, and the assurance that she couldn't have saved him, as he died in her arms...

"You miserable fool! Why did you do that?"

A renewed sobs followed her words and she dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands and wept silent tears of sorrow.

Again a lightning brightened the environment, made the night to day for a short time.

But she didn't paid attention...

When she lifted her head, tears streaming down her cheeks and again a lightning was reflected in her optics.

"Why? Why did you leave me now?" she whispered, her optics were expressionless.

In front of her two heaps of stones were on lit by a blinding flash.

"First Tailgate, then Cliffjumper ... and now even you, Starscream..."

Her words were carried away with the wind

But no one would listen...

Silently, she knelt in the mud, directed the optics on the two piles of rocks.

Silent tears were looking to continue their way down her cheeks and a sob average the air.

"I have loved you, Starscream...and you just left me..."

Arcee again buried her face in her hands and wept bitter tears of pain.

"Now I'm all alone in this world..."

Her words faded with the ongoing storm, unheard and Arcee had to realize how cruel the war was.

The war simply took everything he wanted...

**_END_**


End file.
